The Finn Hudson Auditorium
The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion (also known as The McKinley High School Auditorium) is a location at William McKinley High School where New Directions practices their musical numbers or is used for auditioning for new kids for the glee club. New Directions' rivals (such as Jane Addams Academy, Vocal Adrenaline, and The Troubletones ) are sometimes invited here, either to perform or to watch New Directions sing. The auditorium was named after April Rhodes. It was also the host venue of the 2011 Sectionals Competition between New Directions, Troubletones, and the Unitards. Overview In the season one episode Home, Sue claims the auditorium, giving Glee Club no place to practice. Will starts looking for a new place and comes to a roller rink where he meets April Rhodes again, after being acquaintances in high school and then reconnecting earlier in season one (The Rhodes Not Taken). April has become a wealthy old man's mistress, but he dies and April is given two million dollars by the man's wife to keep quiet about the affair. April pays a little of it to Principal Figgins in order to permanently claim the auditorium for the Glee Club. The auditorium is renamed The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. Since then, Sue has not interfered with the New Directions' auditorium time. List of Songs performed in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion Season 1 *''Respect'' (Mercedes) *''Mr. Cellophane'' (Kurt) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Tina) *''On My Own'' (Rachel) Female Solo *''You're The One That I Want'' (New Directions) Group Number *''Leaving on a Jet Plane'' (Will). Male Solo *''Don't Stop Believin''' (New Directions). *''Take a Bow'' (Rachel). *''Taking Chances'' (Rachel). *''Tonight'' (Tina). *''Last Name'' (April with New Directions). *''Somebody to Love (Queen)'' (New Directions). *''No Air'' (Rachel and Finn). Duet *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' (Quinn). *''Keep Holding On'' (New Directions). *''Proud Mary'' (Artie, Mercedes, Tina with New Directions) *''I'll Stand By You'' (Finn) *''Bootylicious'' (Jane Addams Girls) *''True Colors'' (Tina with New Directions) *''Express Yourself'' (New Directions Girls) *''Like A Prayer'' (New Directions) *''One'' (Rachel and Finn with New Directions) *''Bad Romance'' (Kurt and New Directions Girls) *''Shout It Out Loud'' (New Directions Boy (except Kurt) *''Another One Bites the Dust'' (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline) *''Give Up the Funk'' (New Directions) *''To Sir, With Love'' (New Directions) Season 2 *''What I Did for Love'' (Rachel) *''One of Us'' (New Directions) *''There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)'' (New Directions) *''Sweet Transvestite'' (Mercedes with New Directions) *''Time Warp'' (New Directions) *''Make 'Em Laugh'' (Will) *''Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag'' (Rachel and Holly) *''Singing In the Rain/Umbrella'' (Will and Holly with New Directions) *''Don't Cry For Me Argentina'' (Rachel Version) *''Dog Days Are Over'' (Tina and Mercedes with New Directions) *''Merry Christmas Darling'' (Rachel) *''She's Not There'' (Finn with Football Team) *''Firework'' (Rachel) *''Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)'' (Sam, Artie, Puck, Mike) *''SING!'' (Rachel and Finn with New Directions) *''Blame It (On The Alcohol)'' (New Directions) *''Kiss'' (Will and Holly) *''Afternoon Delight'' (Carl, Rachel, Puck, Emma and Quinn) *''I Follow Rivers'' (Tina) *''Bubble Toes'' (Mike) *''Turning Tables'' (Holly) *''Ain't No Way'' (Mercedes) *''Born this Way'' (New Directions) *''Don't Stop'' (New Directions) *''Back To Black'' (Santana) *''Some People'' (Kurt) *''Try A Little Tenderness'' (Mercedes) *''My Man'' (Rachel) Season 3 *''Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead'' (Rachel and Kurt) *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' (New Directions) *''Somewhere'' (Rachel and Shelby) *''I'm The Greatest Star'' (Kurt) *''Something's Coming'' (Blaine) *''Spotlight'' (Mercedes) *''Cool'' (''Mike and The Football Team) *It's All Over'' (Mercedes, Will, Santana, Kurt, Finn, Mike and Puck) *''Out Here On My Own'' (Mercedes and Rachel) *''Fix You'' (Will with New Directions) *''Candyman'' (Mercedes, Santana and Brittany with the Troubletones) *''A Boy Like That (Santana and Rachel) *America (Tina, Santana, Puck, and Rory with cast of West Side Story) *One Hand, One Heart'' (Rachel and Blaine) *''Tonight'' (Rachel and Blaine) *''Rumor Has It/Someone Like You (Mercedes, Santana with the Troubletones) *I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams (Finn, Rory, Tina and Quinn with New Directions) *You and I/You and I'' (Shelby and Will) *''Buenos AiresBuenos Aires (Harmony with the Unitards) *Survivor/I Will Survive (Santana and Mercedes with the Troubletones) *ABC (Tina, Kurt, and Mike with New Directions) *Control (Quinn, Blaine, and Artie with New Directions) *Man In The Mirror'' (Finn, Artie, Puck, Blaine, and Sam with New Directions) *''We Are Young ''(Rachel, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, and Quinn with New Directions) Category:William McKinley High School Category:Locations